


Jailed

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Heart shaped herb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: after escaping the raft there is only one place where Peter will be safe, Wakanda.





	Jailed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I wanted to have Peter and T'Challa interact so here you go.

**Jailed**

Peter Parker had been arrested and was being taken to the Raft for violating the Sokovia Accords. Secretary Thaddeus ‘Thunderbolt’ Ross personally escorted him to the prison. Peter was put into his cell, “Hope you enjoy the rest of your life,” Ross said

“I hope you enjoy, what’s left of yours Thunderbolt,” Peter fired back, and Ross looked stunned, “Yeah I know your little nick name, Tony told me everything, how you chased Dr. Banner, so you could exploit him to create another Captain America, let me tell you something there is only one Captain America.” Peter didn’t say anything else after that, and Ross left him with the other imprisoned Avengers. He looked around the room. “Hi,” Peter said

“What are you in for?” asked Clint Barton

“Defied the Accords,” Peter replied

“Who are you?” asked Sam Wilson AKA Falcon

“Peter Parker,” Peter said

“I recognize your voice, you’re that Spider-guy, aren’t you?” Sam said

“Spider-man, actually” Peter replied as he sat down on his bed. “It’s honor to meet you, all of you”

Peter lost hope after 2 months, he would never see his Aunt May, Ned, or Michelle ever again. He stopped talking to everyone, Wanda was worried that the kid had lost it. Then one day someone came to rescue them. Peter couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Steve Rogers step out of the shadows.

“He comes too,” Sam said gesturing to Peter.

Steve walked towards Peter’s cell and said, “Peter, right?” Steve asked, and Peter nodded, “I’m going to get you out of here, the cell doors should open right about…” the door opened, and Steve picked the kid up bridal style. “Don’t worry, where we’re going we’ll be safe,”

“Okay” Peter whispered.

They got on to the Wakanda jet and Peter had passed out, “Sam talk to me, what’s wrong with him” Steve said.

“He has a heightened metabolism, what they were feeding him wasn’t enough,” Sam replied

Then T’Challa came in, “What’s wrong?” he asked concerned for the boy.

“He wasn’t fed enough, and his metabolism is enhanced, we need to get to Wakanda on the double.”

“Okoye, maximum speed” the young king ordered.

“Of course, your highness,” replied the head of Wakanda’s royal guard.

“Hold on,” T’Challa warned. Sam held Peter’s hand as the jet sped up, everyone nearly fell over. Within hours they were in Wakandan air space.

“We are home,” Okoye said

“Tell them to prep a medical team when we land,” ordered T’Challa.

“Right away,” said Okoye

When they landed Peter was loaded on to a stretcher, Ramonda came out to greet them.

Clint, Steve, Sam, and Scott Lang all bowed in respect to the Queen mother of Wakanda, “Welcome,” she said.

“Queen Ramonda, we’re so sorry for putting you in this situation,” Steve said apologizing.

“It is nothing, you are all welcome here,” Ramonda replied.

Peter woke up in a bed, but it wasn’t the Raft, he was in a hospital room, he had an IV in his arm. “Sleep well?” asked Steve

“Captain,” Peter said with his dry throat, Steve gave him some water and he gladly drank it. Once he was done he asked, “where am I?”

“Wakanda,” Steve replied

“I’m a fugitive now, aren’t I?”

“I’m afraid so Peter, I’m sorry,”

“As long as it means my Aunt and my friends are safe,” Peter said

“I’ll make sure of it, I promise” Steve replied

“Thank you, Captain.”

“It’s Steve,”

“I never thought I would actually meet you,”

“That’s what a lot of people say.” And Peter chuckled, which quickly turned into a cough. “Get some rest Peter, you need to recover your strength,”

“Okay” and Peter drifted back to sleep. The next time he woke up, T’Challa was there, “Your highness,”

“How are you feeling?” T’Challa asked

“Getting better,” Peter said

“I cannot believe Ross would go so far as to imprison someone as young as you,” T’Challa said

“He threatened my Aunt and my friends if I didn’t go with him, I hope they’re alright.”

“They’re fine, trust me” T’Challa assured the young hero.

“Thank you, your highness,” Peter said

“Just call me T’Challa, there is no need to be formal,”

“Okay, how long will I be staying here?” Peter asked

“I’m afraid I do not know, but I assure you that you are safe here and among friends,” T’Challa said.

T’Challa left Peter to rest, he met with his mother in the communal area, “How is our young guest?” asked Ramonda.

“He is recovering at an astonishing rate,” T’Challa replied

“That is not what I meant,” Ramonda pointed out.

“He’s scared for his loved ones, I made sure that they are protected, he’s a good kid, and he doesn’t deserve this to happen to him.”

“I agree, T’Challa but he is part of this, what we need to remind him of is that he is safe and loved,”

“Thank you, Mother” and T’Challa left the room.

Once Peter was medically cleared, he changed into the clothes provided to him and when he came out of the bathroom Wanda was there to greet him.

“Wanda,” Peter said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her, “Are you okay?” he asked, he saw how the guards treated her, she had a shock collar around her neck and he could still see some of the bruising it left behind.

“I’m alright Peter, Steve sent me to take you to your room,” Wanda informed the webslinger. The two walked to the living quarters of the compound they were staying in, they were free to go into the city as long as they kept a low profile.

“I’m amazed that they granted us asylum here,” Peter said, Wanda smiled at Peter, she was glad to see him being his old self again, “You know, I read that Wakanda has the largest supply of Vibranium on the planet,” he said. They arrived at Peter’s room, Peter walked in and it had a computer, TV, everything he would need. Then he noticed a flip phone near his nightstand, “What’s this doing here?” he asked

“T’Challa provided it for you to call your Aunt,” Wanda said, and she left.

Peter wasted no time in opening the phone and dialing her number. “Hello” May said

“May,” Peter said as tears came down his cheeks.

“Peter, it’s good to hear your voice,” she said sounding relieved.

“It’s good to hear yours too,” Peter replied as he wiped away the tears, “I’m so sorry May, for getting you into this mess,”

“Peter, it wasn’t your fault, some people just don’t understand what a hero is,” May said, “Peter be strong for me.”

“Okay, I just wish you were here,”

“I know, sweetie I wish I was there too, but hang in there for me, I love you.”

“I love you too May” and Peter reluctantly hung up the phone. He wiped away his tears and took some deep breaths.

“You okay kid,” Clint said as he appeared at the doorway.

“Yeah,” Peter sniffled, “I just talked to my Aunt, it felt good to hear her voice.”

Clint walked over and embraced him, “It’s okay Pete, we’ll get you home,”

“Thanks Clint,” Peter said

“No problem,” Clint replied, “Get some rest, you need it” he said as he left the room. Peter closed the door and got ready for bed.

The next day T’Challa led Peter to the workshop, and sure enough his sister Shuri was there hard at work. “Shuri,” T’Challa said and she stopped what she was doing.

“T’Challa, what brings you down here?” she asked, and then she noticed Peter, “This is Spider-man I take it?”

“Yes, sister this is Peter Parker, I figured he’d like to see the workshop,” T’Challa replied, “Would you mind showing him around?”

“Of course, follow me Peter” Shuri said and Peter did so while T’Challa left to attend to other business.

Peter then came upon the display of the Black Panther suit. “Pretty cool huh?” Shuri asked

“Yeah, it’s something,” Peter replied

“This was my father’s suit,” she said, and Peter saw a sad look on her face.

“I’m sorry about your father, believe me when I say I know what you’re going through, I lost my uncle a year ago,”

“Does it ever stop hurting?” Shuri asked

“I don’t know what to tell you, it hasn’t stopped for me,” Peter replied

“I’m glad to know that I’m not the only one here whose, still hurting” she said, and Peter hugged her briefly.

“If you need to talk to me, I’m here” Peter replied and Shuri smiled.

“Thank you, Peter,” she said.

Peter and Shuri spent hours in the work shop, they were tinkering with various things, and Peter told various stories of his exploits as Spider-man, “So there I am, hanging by my web line, when Vulture sends me plummeting down, then a parachute that I didn’t even know about deploys, and I land in the river,” Shuri laughed.

Later that night, Shuri was closing up shop when T’Challa walked in, “I haven’t seen that smile in a long time,” he said

“Well, Peter and I had an enjoyable time,” Shuri replied

“That’s good,” T’Challa replied as he put his arm around his sister as the two walked out of the workshop.

“I’m sketching out ideas of a new suit for him,”

“Really?”

“Yes, I figured it was the least I could do after he cheered me up,”

“I’m sure he’ll love it,” T’Challa replied.

Peter looked out the window at the city of Wakanda, he had never seen anything like it before, sure he had seen the New York City skyline numerous times as Spider-man. “Pretty amazing isn’t it,” said a voice, and Peter turned around to see that the voice belonged to Bucky Barnes.

Peter was frozen in awe, “Aren’t you?”

“Yes, it’s me,” Bucky said as he approached Peter, “It’s good to see you again Spidey,” he said.

“It’s good to see you too, how’s your head?” Peter asked.

“Hydra programming is completely gone,” Bucky replied.

“That’s good, and I wasn’t lying when I said that metal arm was awesome,” Peter replied, and Bucky laughed.

“So, do you have any embarrassing stories about Steve?” Peter asked.

“Well, believe it or not, before the serum Steve was just as skinny, as you are now, in fact I think he was skinnier,” and Peter laughed, and Bucky joined in.

The next day T’Challa notice Peter looked sadder than usual. He knocked on Peter’s open door and he said, “Come in,”

T’Challa sat down next to Peter and said, “What’s wrong Peter?”

“Today is the anniversary of my Uncle’s death,” Peter replied, T’Challa knew all too well how Peter felt. Peter at this point was unsure whether he should continue as Spider-man or not, he wished Uncle Ben was here to give him some guidance.

“Come on, I have something to show you” and the two went to the garden where the heart shaped herbs were grown.

They saw Ramonda tending to the garden, after informing her of Peter’s situation, she agreed to let him take the heart shaped herb to make peace with his Uncle’s memory. Ramonda mixed a special formula that will prevent the herb from giving Peter the powers of the Panther but will still allow him to enter the dream state. Peter lay down in the dirt, T’Challa was handed the cup and he kneeled down beside Peter.

“Is this going to hurt?” Peter asked

“No, it won’t,” T’Challa assured Peter, he brought the cup to Peter’s mouth and helped him drink it.

Once that was done Ramonda, and T’Challa buried him. Peter woke up in the grass outside his old house in Queens, New York, the only difference was that the sky was glowing purple while also being able to see the stars clearly. He opened the door and he saw his Uncle Ben sitting on the couch watching TV. When Peter saw him tears came down his cheeks, “Hey Peter,” Ben said, and Peter walked up and hugged his Uncle.

“I’m so sorry Uncle Ben,” Peter said.

“Sorry for what?” Ben asked

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, if I wasn’t such a jerk that night, you wouldn’t have died.”

“No, Peter that wasn’t your fault I know you blame yourself, but I never blamed you and neither does your Aunt May.”

“I miss you so much Ben,” Peter said

“I know Pete, and I miss you too, but always know that I’m proud of you, remember these are the years when man has to come to terms with who he’s going to become, just remember that with great power comes great responsibility,”

“I understand Uncle Ben, I love you” Peter replied as he embraced his Uncle.

“I love you too Peter,” Ben replied as he embraced his nephew, “and I’m proud of who you’ve become.”

Then Peter woke up, he took a breath, T’Challa held his hand while he got his breathing under control. He hugged T’Challa, “Thank you, thank you so much,” he said as he cried into his shirt.

“It was my honor Peter,” T’Challa replied.

Weeks later, after much negotiation the Sokovia Accords were repealed, and Peter and the other Avengers were free to return home. Peter was excited that he was going home, but he was also nervous. When the jet landed at JFK airport, Peter took a deep breath and disembarked. Aunt May was there waiting alongside Tony Stark, T’Challa walked with him to meet them. Peter ran up and embraced May, “I’m home,” Peter said.

“Your home,” May confirmed.

“I’ve missed you, so much,” Peter replied and when they parted May wiped Peter’s tears away.

“King T’Challa,” May said

“Just T’Challa please,” T’Challa replied humbly.

“Thank you so much for taking care of Peter, I don’t know how to thank you,” May said

“It was nothing, your nephew is a brave boy, I have never met anyone so young who is so noble,” T’Challa replied.

“He gets that from his Uncle,” May replied

That night Peter dawned his new suit, Shuri had made it for him, it had Vibranium woven into it for his protection, while also remaining light enough for him to freely move.

“Look out New York, Spider-man is back,” Peter said, and he jumped off of the building and swung into the city doing what he did best, looking for trouble. While he was swinging through the air Peter yelled “WAKANDA FOREVER.”


End file.
